- S T A R - D U S T -
by Ciellvya Alicia
Summary: Ketika aku melihat mereka berdua atau kembali ke memori masa lampauku, aku berpikir kalau saja perasaanku tak terlalu dalam pata kakak ku itu, mungkin aku tak akan begini, menjadi seorang Cassanovas yang terjerat dalam permainan cinta yang melelahkan dan tampa akhir. (Base from Spice Song :D)
1. Prolog

**By: Ciellvya Alicia**

**Prolog**

-Len POV-

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Siang yang menyebalkan. Panas sekali hari ini. Aku menguap dan bangkit dari kasur di klinik.

"Len-kun?" Neru-sensei mendekatiku.

"Ada apa sensei?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak pucat" Neru-sensei mencoba menyentuh bahuku namun ku tepis.

"Aku baik-baik saja hanya sedikit kurang tidur."

Seseorang masuk ke uks dan menuju tempatku. "Len-kun~"

"Ah Miku. Saya permisi sensei." Aku keluar menuju koridoor dengan gadis berambut dan bermata hijau tosca itu, Hatsune Miku.

"Malam ini aku sendirian, Len~." Miku berglayutan manja di bahuku.

"Kau mau bermain dengan ku?"

"Iya Len~" Miku semakin manja tapi sesosok gadis yang merupakan cerminanku tiba tiba menarik perhatianku. Ia sedang dingangu oleh sepupu Miku, Hatsune Mikuo.

"Makuo singkirkan tanganmu dari Rin."

"Len-chan?" Cerminan dari diriku, Rin Kagamine itu mempertemukan mata emeraldnya dengan mata jadeku sambil tersenyum.

Namun ketika melihat Miku sedang bergelayutan di bahuku senyum itu hilang dari wajah Rin. Rin menunduk.

"Len-chan, hari ini pulang?"

"Maaf Rin. Aku hari ini akan ke apartemen Miku."

"Oh, aku hari ini akan masak curry ayam dan banana split kesukaanmu."

"Len!"

"Aku akan di rumah sebelum makan malam Rin."

Aku mencium pipi Rin.

Miku segera merebut tanganku lalu berkata, "Sampai nanti nona 2-3. Ayo Len."

Namaku Len Kagamine. Aku mempunyai seorang kembaran bernama Rin Kagamine. Aku dan Rin kelas 2 SMA tahun ini. Aku kelas 2-1 sedang Rin kelas 2-3. Di sekolah ini kelas di tentukan oleh grade nilai. Kelas 1-1, 2-1, dan 3-1 punya hak khusus seperti dorm, jadwal yang fleksibel, gedung kelas yang berbeda kami biasa menyebutnya ichiinosekai. Nilaiku selalu sempurna. 500 jadi aku ada di kelas 2-1. Namun Rin tidak. Rin hanya mendapat kelas 3. Bukan yang terburuk (yang terburuk 1/2/3-10) memang tapi seperti ada jurang pemisah. Saat aku mendekati Rin, anak-anak perempuan lain menggangguku. 'Len, kita anak ichiinosekai gak sepantasnya mendekati anak ninosekai karena kita adalah 10 siswa terbaik.'. Hatsune Miku peraih nilai total 1 dibawahku, anak kesayangan semua guru, ia terus menggagguku dan Rin. Menjulukiku dengan 'Pangeran', tapi karena julikkanku sebagai 'pangeran' tampa sadar aku menjadi 'player'. Kau mengertikan maksudku?

"Len kau sering sekali ke uks ninosekai? Len?" Miku memeluku di jalan saat melihat guru matematika killer kami, Meiko di jalan.

"Iya. Ada apa Miku?" Aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Lenny!" Meiko mendekatiku.

"Meiko-sensei?" Aku tersenyum polos.

"Lenny, kau dan Miku pacaran?"

"Iya." Miku berkata sambil menautkan tangannya ke tanganku.

"Itu mungkin saja sensei. Mungkin." Aku tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Kalau bukan sekali-kali mampirlah ke ruanganku." Meiko berbisik ke telingaku dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu sensei, dengan senang hati aku akan mampir."

"LEN! Ayo nanti. Rin menunggumu untuk makan malam."

Teringat akan janji ku pada Rin.

"Sensei, uks besok siang mungkin?"

"Tentu."

Alasan kenapa aku sering ada di uks ninosekai adalah to play love game of course, Miku.

Sesampainya di apartemen Miku. Miku segera masuk dan berniat mandi. Aku menariknya dan segera mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

"Aaaaa... Len aku belum mandi."

"Itu nanti saja. Buka bajumu."

Miku melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya.

"Len ahaa... Ah.. Emmm... Jangan di sana... LEN!~ ahaa..."

Aku melihat jam sudah jam 6.30 saatnya pulang.

Aku bangun dari kasur.

"Len." Miku memanggil dangan nada kecapean.

"Aku pulang Miku."

"Eh? Bermalam di sini saja."

"Aku punya janji Miku. Cuci sepre mu. Besok orang tuamu pulang kan? Lalu kau mau general check up di German. 5 hari kan?"

"Emmm cium aku Len."

Segera saja kucium bibirnya dan memakai baju.

"Len, jangan selingukuh."

"Well aku tak bisa janji Miku."

"Kejam."

Aku memakai sepatu.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Aku mengecup bibir Miku sekali lagi kemudian pulang.

Catatan Penulis:

Setelah lama Vakum, Aku kembali menulis aka mempost cerita disini. Aku sangan berharap ada yang memberikan sedikit coret-coret tentang cerita ini. Mugkin cerita ini sedikit pasaran. Maaf bila ada kesalahan apapun dalam tulisan ini. Keep this story or not?


	2. Chapter 1 Cassanova

**Chapter 1. Cassanovas**

**by: Ciellvya Alicia**

* * *

Catatan Kaki:

**Diclaimer** : Not mine not even dare to wish. It's Yamaha etc

**Rate** : T/T+

**Warning**: OOC, AU, Twincest, Shon-ai Hit (It's not the main just a mare hit TT_TT), Typos, ect

* * *

Di rumah.

"Len." Sesosok wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Rin membukakan pintu.

"Ibu?" Pekikku kaget. Bukan hari ini ibu dan ayah pergi ke luar kota?

"Len. Darimana kau?" Pria gambaran diriku menatapku tajam.

"Ayah?" Apa yang terjadi di sini?

"Kau ke apartemen Miku lagi ayah dengar."

"Aku mengerjakan PR Ini bersamanya." Aku melambaikan buku pr matematika yang kuselesaikan 5 menit sebelum tidur di UKS.

"Daripada membantu Miku yang sudah pintar, lebih baik kamu membantu Rin. Tes mu tertinggi lagi kan tes sebelumnya? Rin hanya peringkat ke 41."

Aku menyiritkan mataku, lagi-lagi membahas hal ini. Tak adakah hal lain yang bisa mereka bahas selain PERINGKAT? Benar-benar memuakkan.

"Jangan paksakan Len, ma."

Pertemuan yang membuat mood berantakkan.

"Kau harus membantu kakakmu dulu Len. Baru urusi anak lain."

Aku tetap terdiam mendengar ceramahan mereka yang terus memojokkanku.

"Papa! Jangan begitu sama adik- LEN!"

Aku kembali lari keluar rumah. Kalo tahu ayah dan ibu pulang aku gak akan kembali ke rumah.

"Shit! Mustinya aku mendengarkan Miku. Sendirian di malam meyebalkan bigini. Holy shit! Unlucky day!"

* * *

-STAR-DUST-

* * *

Aku berjalan lemas ke dormku. Seperti yang kalian lihat ayah dan ibu tidak menyukaiku. Aku pemalas, pembangkang sedang Rin rajin dan penurut namun apa pun yang Rin lakukan aku akan melakukannya lebih sempura. Pertama kali aku menyadarinya adalah saat 6 SD. Rin belajar main piano sejak 3 SD. Saat 6 SD, aku iseng-iseng main piano yang biasa Rin mainkan dirumah pada saat tes masuk sekolah musik dan aku langsung 1 grade dengan Rin. Aku hanya melihatnya memainkannya 2 kali dan aku dapat melampaui Rin. Lalu apapun yang Rin bisa aku bisa. Lalu saat ujian kemasukan sekolah. Rin belajar keras selama liburan. Aku malas-malasan, bermain dan hanya membaca buku beberapa kali. Namun aku mendapat nilai yang lebih tinggi. Sejak saat itu ayah dan ibu tidak suka padaku. Mereka tidak suka melihat aku yang pemalas ini lebih dari Rin.

"Len?"

Seseorang memanggilku saat aku sedang memasukan sepatu luarku ke dalam loker.

"Ah. Megurine-senpai."

"Tumben pulang ke dorm saat pulang dengan Miku."

"Ayah dan ibuku pulang. Malas dirumah."

Orang ini adalah Megurine Luka. Anak kelas 3-1 peraih nilai tertinggi.

"Dasar anak nakal. Hari ini aku sendirian di kamar, mau mampir?"

"Tentu." Dan tentu...

"Aarh~ Len~ harder... Aaaa... Harder~ more harder Len. Yes there. Hit my sweetspot harder Len with your big ahaaa~."

"Kecilkan suaramu Luka."

"Ah maaf Len." Luka mendesah.

Pengila sex nomor 1 di sekolah.

Aku bagun dan melihat jam 10.30, telat untuk kelas pagi setelah bersex sampai pagi? Tidak buruk. Lebih baik datang setelah istirahat makan siang. Tak masalah toh aku juga akan ke UKS. Meiko-sensei ku tunggu dada big sizemu.

'Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan.' Tuturku dalam hati sambil meutup kedua mataku dengan lenganku.

* * *

-STAR-DUST-

* * *

Setelah memberisihkan diri, aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Dan dalam perjalanan kesana seseorang menyapaku. "Yo."

"Ah kau Kaito. Tidak ada kelas?"

Aku berhanti dan menghadap pria itu.

"Aku mencari teman sekelasmu, Gakupo. Apa kau lihat dia?"

Mana aku tahu aku tidak kekelas hari ini.

"Tidak kemarin aku pulang ke rumah dan baru kembali sekarang."

"Rumah Miku?"

"Bukan rumahku lah."

"Jaga bicaramu Len begini-begini aku guru."

"Yah ya Kaito-sensei." Kataku sedikit dengan nada malas dan mengejek.

"Btw kau tidak masuk ke kelas?"

"Malas." Aku menguap lebar.

"Nilaimu sih tidak ada masalah tapi sifatmu itu loh perbaikki, jangan jadi anak kecil yang pembangkang terus."

Aku tersenyum manis kemudia berkata, "Tapi sensei suka kan?"

Mukanya memerah kemudian berdehem sebentar. "Ehem.. Jadi apa kau lihat Gakupo?"

"Tidak."

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu." Kaito segera pergi melewatiku. Easy to hendle ya si Kaito itu. Yah sudahlah moodku sudah membaik toh sebaikan aku ke UKS sebelum moodku kembali menjadi buruk.

* * *

-STAR-DUST-

* * *

"Lenny, kau datang." Meiko segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

"Sensei langsung menciumku?"

"Apa itu salah Lenny?"

"Tidak salah hanya aku berpikir bahwa- sensei bener-benar membutuhkanku- you really wanna me that badly, sensei?" Terpahat sebuah senyum licik di bibirku.

"Lenny you're really meany, of course I want you." Meiko segera membawaku ke ranjang UKS.

"That badly?"

"Yeah more than that."

"Oh- you go first than."

Saat Meiko akan membuka bajunya seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Neru-sensei? Ini saya Kagamine Rin. Apa sensei ada?"

Meiko berbisik, "Kau sudah kunci pintu'kan?"

Aku hanya tersenyum licik.

"Jadi mari kita lanjutkan." Meiko segera menciumku lagi namun aku menghentikannya saat Rin berkata, "Saya terluka boleh saya minta obat?"

"Cih!" Meiko ber-itch saat aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu. Tapi sebelum membukanya aku berbisik pada Meiko, "Malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu." Wajah Meiko kembali cerah kemudia kembali mencium bibirku.

Aku membuka pintu.

"Sen- ah Len."

Aku memutuskan untuk terus berjalan.

"Len! Soal semalam-"

"Lupakan."

Bertemu dengannya membuatku mengingat kejadian semlam saja.

"Ah Len!" Ring Suzune segera berglayutan di lenganku.

"Eh Len kau sudah lihat hasil tes kemarin ini? Sudah dipajang di bawah tadi pagi."

"Belum. Ada apa emang, Ring?"

"Ne? Ne? Aku mengalahkan Miku. Aku sekarang peringkat 2. So Len I'm your princess."

"Oh really cool than."

"Ne? Kisss me Len." Ring segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku menutup mataku namun sebelum bibir kami bersentuhan seseorang menarikku.

"Kagamine Rin! Jangan sentuh 'pangeran' dengan tangan kotormu!"

"Aku ada di peringkat ke 10 di kelas 2-1. Jadi aku boleh menyentuh Len!"

Hah? Rin ada di peringkat ke 10?

"Geez! Menyebalkan!" Ring merebut tanganku.

"Jadi Ring beritahu aku hasilnya."

"Peringkat pertama pastinya kau~ Len~ seperti biasa dengan nilai full 500!~ ke2 aku~ ke3 Miku, 4 Kamui Gakupo, 5 Nokomura Iruha, 6 Gumi, 7 Kaai Yuki, 8 Hibiki Lui, 9 Lola, 10- Kagamine Rin. Dia menggeser Utatano Paku Begitu kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Ah~ jadi berkurang deh cowok di kelas kita tapi asal ada Len, Paku ataupun Gakupo ga penting~. ."

Aku tersenyum santai.

"Jadi kenapa pesta musti di tunda, my new princess?" Aku mencium pungung tangan Ring.

"Kau mau ke karakoe Len?" Meiko sudah menatapku sinis. Oh iya aku janji ke rumahnya.

"Ring bisa atur party ini untuk besok. Lakukan sesempurna mungkin untuk kita berdua. Bawa anak sekelas." Aku berbisik ke telinga Ring.

"Tentu." Ring tersenyum manis.

"Ah soal tadi sensei ada aku ingin bicarakan."

Aku pergi bersama Meiko tampa mengucapkan apapun pada Rin.

* * *

-STAR-DUST-

* * *

Aku membuka mataku hpku bergetar jam 4 pagi. Kulihat disply hpku. Hatsune Miku? Ada apa?

"Halo, ada apa Miku? Disini masi jam 4 pagi kau tahu?"

"Len aku dengar Ring mengalahkanku?"

"Iya betul."

"Kau akan menjadikanya pacarmu?"

"Siapa Len?" Meiko bangun.

Aku menutup lubang speakerku.

"Miku."

"Oh aku mandi dulu kalo begitu Lenny." Meiko berdiri dengan tubuh polos.

"Hoi jangan bugil begitu, pakai selimut setidaknya."

"Tak apa kan Lenny." Meiko segera masuk ke kamar mandinya.

"Kenapa diam Len!?" Suara di telepon itu sudah berteriak. Suarnya bergetar aku yakin Miku sedang menagis sekarang.

"Kau yang meng-set game itu kan?"

"Tapi Len kupikir kau mencintaiku? Iya kan? Len!"

Mataku dia egois sekali. Annoying. Aku mengacak-acak rambut emasku.

"Yah aku mencintaimu."

Cinta? Jangan membuatku tertawa?

"Jangan jadikan Sang princess mu Len."

"Yang itu aku ragu. Miku ambil tempatmu lagi. Rebut aku dari Sang."

"Pasti!"

Aku menutup telepon itu. Meiko keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Giliranmu Lenny."

"Iya." Dengan langkah gontai aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Menyalakan shower kemudian mandi.

'Rin sudah menjadi peringkat 10 di kelas ku. Baguslah'

Pojok jawaban Review:

To Mr/Mrs/Ms Alfianonymous22:

Eh? Bukan 'T' apanya ya? Aku sedikit tidak mudeng ==a Ini T kok T+ mugkin tapi bukan M xD Hmm mungkin saja -giggles- Begitulah pikiranku Pintar plus Ganteng sama dengan player -di tabok Yamaha- Sebenernya macem sih ==a Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me-riview xD Ini lanjutannya semoga tidak menggecewakan.

To Mr/Mrs/Ms billa neko:

Iya dia player xD Kan basenya dari Spice xD Rinnya? Gimana ya? Di baca aja deh xD Thank you i'm keep going. Terimakasih Sudah membaca dan me-riview xD

To Mr/Mrs/Ms Reichan Hiyukeitashi:

Iya nyerempet M ratenya xD aku ga bisa Nulis rate M soalnya jadi di serempetin aja xD

Catatan Penulis:

Ini Ch 1, judulnya Cassanovas aka Playboy sebenernya judulnya aku ngasal, abis ga tau mau kasih judul apa ==a. Dan soal Shon-ai hit itu well aku berpikir Len jadi Bi bagus juga, tapi mungkin ada yang tidak suka ==a jangan di flame aku jelasin disini, buat yang ga setuju itu hanya buat some fun buat penulis dan tenang saja aku engak akan bikin Len yaoi di sini, jadi tenang saja tidak ada LenxKaito disini ==a Story ini akan terpaku pada Len dan Rin + Lily + Miku + Meiko xD Tapi kalo ada yang berminat kali aja aku bikin yang yaoi nanti -lol- Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Buat yang sudah meninggalkan corat coret di review sudah aku balas di atas. Dan jangan lupa kembali meninggalkan corat-coret. **Keep it or Delete?**


	3. Chapter 2 Ms 10th Grade, 2-1

**Chapter 2. Ms. 10th Grade, 2-1**

**By Ciellvya Alicia**

* * *

Catatan Pembuka:

**Diclaimer** : Not mine not even dare to wish. It's Yamaha etc

**Rate** : T/T+

**Warning**: OOC, AU, Twincest, Typos, ect

* * *

"Len~" Gumi mendekatiku, kenapa dia OOC sekali hari ini?

"Ada apa Gumi?" Dengan senyum ramah aku bertanya pada gadis berambut lime di depanku ini, sebenarnya aku bingung kemana sifat acuhnya yang biasa?

"Aku meihatmu datang dari gerbang? Kau tidak di dorm?"

Well aku selalu tidak pernah di dorm Gumi. Aku tersenyum kemudian menjawab. "Iya, begitulah."

"Len? Kau akan menjadikan Sang 'putri'mu?"

"Yah peraturannya begitukan?"

"Lalu kau putus dengan Miku."

"Aku dan Miku tidak pacaran dia itu 'putri' yang lama kan?"

"Tapi kalian sering kencan, terus natal kemarin dia'kan yang mendampingimu saat Eve?"

"Eve? Iya."

"Len aku- padamu- " Mukanya memerah? Jangan-jangan-

"Len." Sang memelukku dari belakang. Kemudian dua orang itu saling mentatap sambil terkejut.

"Sang-chan."

"Gumi-chan?"

Ada apa degan mereka berdua?

"Aku duluan ya Sang-chan, Len-sama." Gumi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Tumben masuk pagi."

"Sebuah telepon di jam 4 pagi membangunkanku." Aku menguap lebar.

"Dari Miku?"

"Iya siapa lagi?" Aku melihat Rin membawa sebuah koper besar dan ayahku membawa beberapa box. Oh iya Rin sudah jadi anak kelas 2-1 dia mendapat hak dorm.

"Sang siapa guru pembimbing dorm semester ini?"

"Si guru kesehatan Neru Akita-sensei."

"Oh Neru-sensei." Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Kenapa Len?"

"Jadi gimana pesta penobatan kita my new princess?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sempurna. Aku belon bilang kembaramu itu sih. Dia ga usah di ajak ya?"

"Aku yang bilang padanya kalau begitu." Aku segera berlari ke dorm.

"LEN!" Sang berteriak memanggilku.

* * *

"Yo, Rin."

Rin berbalik kemudian menatapku heran.

"L-len?"

"Selamat datang di kelas 2-1. Ah- ada ayah rupanya. Aku ke kelas dulu. Duluan ya Rin."

"Aku ikut." Rin menarik lenganku.

"Hari ini kau one day off kan? Ngapain masuk kelas?"

"Aku ingin lihat gedung kelas 2-1, gedung ichinosekai."

"Oh iya kau dari ninosekai yah. Than shall I'm become your escort?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"With my pleasure." Rin tersenyum kemudian menyambut tanganku.

Kami berjalan menuju gedung yang di panggil ichinosekai.

"Pass card?" Security itu meminta kartu pass.

"Len Kagamine kelas 2-1, Id num 500eoora10r1k1clk. Lalu ini Rin Kagamine kelas 2-1, Id num.497digrj9r10k10crk."

Security itu tampak bingung. Tapi setelah melihat wajah Len Security itu tersenyum kemudian berkata "Id terdaftar. Silahkan masuk." Dan pintupun terbuka.

"Kau hafal itu? Aku bawa Id card kok. Lagian kok kau tau Idku Len."

"Hah? Iya tadi aku lihat idmu sebentar. Aku tidak bawa id card."

"Kau hafal sekali lihat?"

"Emmm iya? Lagian nomornya mudah asal kau tahu susunannya. Aku biasa menghafal Id aku yang biasa mengatur sistem di sekolah ini. Sebagai vice prez kau tahu kan?"

"Vice prez termalas."

"Enak saja! Aku menjalankan tugasku dengan baik kok Rin."

"Aku tahu. Menjadi pangeran ichinosekai, vice prez terkeren, pria nomor 1 yang ingin di jadikan pacar versi majalah best teen boy se jepang (Ok ini lebai). Kau lebih mirip selebritis ketimbang anak SMA. Mana ada anak di gedung ninosekai yang gak pengen kau sapa. Kau selalu jadi gossip dimanapun."

"Rin kalau kau menapak kelas 1. Kau harus menjadi nomor 1 dalam hal apapun. Itu yang terpatri dalam otakku Rin."

"Kau sangat ambisius tapi ga kelihatan dari sifat serampanganmu sih."

"Mataku Rin!" Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Prez sangat merasa tersaingi kau tau."

"Sebenarnya aku yang ambil alih lebih banyak masalah osis. Sebenarnya prez itu harus dari ninosekai dan vice prez dari ichinosekai tapi pastilah orang ichinosekai yang lebih di utamakan anggota lain. Jadi kami para ichinosekai sering menyebutnya doll prez." Aku tertawa.

"Kau tau. Mikuo bilang banyak. Dia benci padamu. Apa lagi ada soal Miku. Kau terlalu ketara mempermainkan perasaannya."

"Benarkah?"

Kami berdua kembali tertawa, rasanya jadi mengingat masa lalu, saat kami masih dekat. Tertawa seperti ini bersama, tampa beban.

* * *

Semua berjalan normal. Sang hanya berperan sebagai pengganti Miku- ia tak banyak bersuara walau aku dengan tenang menggoda gadis lain di depannya- ia tidak sepossesive Miku itu pikiranku. Ia juga tidak selalu mengajakku keluar setiap hari. Namun sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Beberapa waktu ini. Sejak persiapan Festival Budaya tepatnya, Rin dan Mikuo selalu berdua- kemanapun. Aku tahu mereka memang mendapat tugas yang sama seksi dekor- tapi bukan berarti mereka harus kemana-mana berdua, bahkan kemarin, mereka pergi meninjau lokasi festival berdua. Sudah seperti kencan saja.

"Kau bisa saja Mikuo."

Suara canda nan riang dari Rin mengalihkan perhatianku sesaat dari file-file bertumpuk yang tengah aku periksa di ruang osis. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua. Tampak senang sekali.

'Trrrrret'

Telepon? Dari siapa? Aku mengeluarkan HPku dari saku celanaku. Dan melihat display HPku.

Miku?

Ada apa?

"Hallo. Ada apa Miku?"

'Len? Kau sibuk?'

"Lumayan lah, aku sedang bekerja di ruang osis."

"Jangan kelitikki aku Mikuo, itu sangat geli. Haha."

Aku melirik dua orang yang sedang bercanda itu. Tak bisakah mereka diam dan berpisah?

'Len kau dengar aku?'

"Maaf tidak, bisa kau ulangi?"

'Jemput aku! Di bandara! Sekarang!'

"Tak bisakah kau pulang sendiri?"

'Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, penting!'

Aku memberikan death-glareku pada Mikuo.

"Kalian berisik!"

Rin dan Mikuo terdiam.

"Baiklah Miku, kau di mana?"

Setelah mencatat di mana aku harus menjemput Miku aku segera meninggalkan Ruang Osis itu.

* * *

Pojok Jawaban Review:

To Mr/Mrs/Ms Suzu dan Suzuo (Yuzumi Suzu'o):

Thanks for your review i hope i don't disappoined you with this Chapter, Thanks for your support :) if you please leave another review here -bows-

To Mr/Mrs/Ms Lynn 'Ne'-chan:

Hmm, sedikit Hit KuoRin di kabulkan ;) Sebenernya kurang gitu ketara mungkin tapi semoga tidak mngecewakan :D Kalo ada saran lagi boleh di masukkan XD Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan kembali coret-coren -grin-

To Mr/Mrs/Ms billa neko:

Iya nyusul xD Sebenernya begitu :/ aku juga bingung sih -ditabok len- Kayaknya ada tipe masing-masing sesuai angkatan Contohnya Luka dia kan peringkat 1, 3-1 tapi dia ga pacaran sama yang pringkat 2 :D Iya engak di bikin Yaoi ato Yuri kok Main Parinya LenxRin dan tambah-tambahan xD Iya di lanjutkan :D Terimakasih sudah di Review XD Review lagi ya :D

To Mr/Mrs/Ms Alfianonymous22:

Iya di satu kelas dan di gedung yang beda sebenernya kayak Special A gitu mungkin ==a maaf penulisnya males mikir terperinci xD Bener kok bener xD Well sebenernya di masing-masing angkatan ada peraturan sendiri kayak Luka dia pringkat 1 3-1 tapi dia engak jadian sama pringkat 2 di 3-1 :D Itu cuman perjanjian di kelas 2-1 aja :D Engak di buat yaoi sih -grin- Yah karena Belom masuk M penulis tetep masukkan ke T XD Terimakasih Penjelasan, coretan di Reviewnya, dan Penungguannya xD -lol- Terimakasih sudah di fav :D

* * *

Catatan Kaki:

Ch 2 xD Judulnya Ms. 10th grade 2-1, aneh ya judulnya ==a Aku ga pinter bikin judul xD Aku di cerita ini engak akan bikin Yaoi/Yuri karena main pairnya masih LenxRin dan tambah 1 nanti di ch berikutnya A GirlxLenxRin -grin- Kalo Yaoi/Yuri mungkin pada cerita lain engak disini ==a Karena Cerita ini murni untuk kegemaranaku pada LenxRin dan base from Spice walau nyerempet jauh xD maaf saya bukan penulis yang baik xD Kalo ada saran boleh kok :D akan sangat membantu, terus soal update aku bingung enaknya bagaimana, ada ide? :D Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Buat yang sudah meninggalkan corat coret di review sudah aku balas di atas. Dan jangan lupa kembali meninggalkan corat-coret di review :D **Keep or Delete?**


	4. Chapter 3 I don't Know

**Chapter 3. I don't Know**

**By Ciellvya Alicia**

* * *

Catatan Pembuka:

**Diclaimer** : Not mine not even dare to wish. It's Yamaha etc

**Rate** : T/T+

**Warning**: OOC, AU, Twincest, Typos, ect

* * *

Jarang sekali Miku yang menyuruhku menjemputnya di airport. Tampaknya ini masalah serius aku memutuskan untuk bergegas pergi ke bandara.

"Yo Miku. Bagaimana German? Kau langsung ke sekolah kan?"

"Len aku kecewa."

Kecewa? Kenapa dia? Kecewa tentang apa?

"Kau kenapa sih Miku?"

"Len. Selama ini kau masih pacaran dengan Lily kan?"

Lily!?

"..mmm- iya."

"Jadi Len selama ini kau menduakan Lily?"

"Aku tak menduakan siapa-siapa Miku. Kita hanya sex partner. Aku tak pernah bilang kita pacaran."

"Cukup Len. Lily akan datang pada festival sekolah mendatang. Aku menggundangnya."

Miku menggundang Lily?

"KAU GILA! Menggundang Lily!? Apa yang kau pikirkan Miku!?"

"BIAR DIA TAU BAGAIMANA KAU MENGKHIANATI DIA! DENGAN PULUHAN WANITA!"

"Cukup Miku kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Aku tau kau sedih atas kekalahanmu dengan Ring. Tapi ini keterlaluan Miku."

* * *

Aku pergi tampa menghiraukannya. Ia bemaksud membuka luka lamaku. Orang-orang bepikir aku dan Lily adalah pasangan serasi. Ia adalah pringkat 1 selama SMP. Ketika aku masuk dan menjadi pringkat 1 menggantikannya, ia membimbingku, 3 bulan pertemanan kami lalu kami memutuskan untuk berpacaran, Desember itu, Lily memutuskan ia akan menerima beasiswa ke German, ia meninggalkanku, lalu Miku menghiburku dengan sex, menjadikan ku pangeran dan membuatku menjadi player. Itu kisahnya. Namun aku berpacaran dengan Lily karena ia mirip Rin. Hangat dan baik. Ia menutup kehampaan cintaku pada Rin yang tak akan bersambut. Namun ia pergi dan kami tak pernah putus sebenernya. Namun apa? Apa sebenernya yang terjadi. Aku tak tau musti ke mana memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dorm. Mungki berdiam diri di kamar dapat memperbaikki moodku. Namun saat tiba di ruang rekreasi

"Len?"

"Rin!?"

Kenapa dia harus ada disini?

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat."

Rin menbelai pipiku.

"Tak apa-apa."

Aku menepis tangan Rin.

"Ada apa Len? Kau bisa cerita apapun pada neechanmu ini. Aku pasti akan mendengarkan ceritamu."

Rin tersenyum manis sambil menggenggam tanganku. Tidak- Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku- tak bisa mengingkari perasaanku kalau terus dekat dengannya.

'Trrrrrt'

Handphone ku berbunyi. Ringtone ini! Lily.

"Rin, aku mau mengangkat telepon."

Akupun pergi meniggalkan Rin kemudian mengangkat telepon.

* * *

"Halo."

"Len. Kau sudah denger dari Miku kan?"

"Soal kau akan datang?"

"Iya aku sudah mendapatkan yang kau minta itu-"

"Aku menggerti."

"Baiklah Len. Dah."

"Dah."

Aku menutup handphone itu dan kemudian pergi menuju ruang osis.

* * *

Aku memasuki ruangan rapat. Entah kenapa ruangan yang tadinya berisik itu menjadi tenang. Aku buka dokumen buatan Mikuo.

"Hah? Costplay? Ide macam apa itu Mikuo? Bukan kita sudah sepakat dengan pesta topeng sebagai pesta penutup?" Aku memprotes hasil rapat gila yang di putuskan Makuo dan diikuti dengan protes anggota lain.

"Apa kau lebih cross dressing festival, Kagamine Len?" Makuo menantang balik.

"Tidak ke duanya. Kenapa tidak pesta topeng seperi awal?" Jawabku mantap.

"Apa bedanya sih Kagamine Len? Lagian itu terlalu mainstream." Mikuo kembali menyerangku.

"Ball ini bukan untuk main-main." Aku memberikan serangan telak pada Mikuo.

"Aku tidak main-main, Kagamine Len, dan aku ketua osis, aku bisa menentukannya sesukaku." Mikuo mengunakan otoritasnya.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku fustasi. "Baik lah Mikuo kau menang, Costplay akan di adakan di Salon Ichiinosekai." Aku keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Tunggu Kagamine!" Mikuo memanggilku.

"Apa?" Aku berhenti di depan pintu.

"Salon Ichiinosekai? Memang ada?" Makuo tercengang seketika.

"Ada. Tapi hanya Len, Luka-senpai, dan Leon yang bisa memakainya karena ruang itu khusus bagi rank pertama." Miku menjelaskan.

"Ano sebenarnya kalian hidup di mana sih?" Makuo bersweatdrop ria.

Aku kembali berjalan keluar.

Aku berjalan menuju Salon Ichiinosekai. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa Lily akan datang, memutuskan festival konyol dalam 1 hari. Aku bener-benar hampir gila sekarang.

"Len-senpai?"

Aku melihat si rambut blone sainganku rank ke 1 dari kelas 1.

"Ah Leon.".

Melihat beberapa gadis di belakan Leon, aku menggerti bahwa Leon akan bermain di salon.

"Aku mau ke Salon, senpai mau ikut?"

Beberapa gadis di belakang Leon ikut tersipu kemudian berkata, "Iya Len-sama."

"Tentu. Tapi Leon, salon akan di gunakan untuk ball 1 minggu ke depan."

Seorang gadis dengan berani mengelayuti lenganku..

"Hee... UKS daerah mu kan Len-senpai? Aku pinjam."

"Boleh saja tapi beri tahu Luka soal ini. Aku takut dia bermain di sana juga." Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Tentu senpai toh daerah Luka-senpai adalah dorm dan atap. Jadi kita ke salon sekarang?"

"Iya." Aku menganguk kemudian berjalan ke salon.

Aku keluar dari Salon tepat jam 10. Setelah berseks dengan 4 orang gadis milik Leon. Leon sendiri masih melakukan itu di dalam salon. Aku keluar dengan kemeja milikku yang hanya menggantung di pundakku. 1 hal yang ada di pikiran ku : mulai bekerja besok untuk pesta penyambutan Lily. Aku merapikan kemejaku takut-takut Rin memergokiku yang baru saja bermain dengan gadis lain.

* * *

"Kagamine Len? Kau pikir sekarang itu jam berapa?"

Tepat seperti dugaanku Rin sudah berdiri di pintu dorm. Dan akan mengomeliku sampai aku memberinya penjelasan.

"Jam 10."

"Kau tahu ini sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang? Tadi rapat kau keluar duluaan jam 6? Kok baru kembali ke dorm jam 10?"

"Maaf Rin aku ke salon. Sekedar mengecek sebentar."

"Oh.. Salon Ichiinosekai? Emmm oh iya kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Ayuk masuk. Aku masak makannan kesukaanmu."

"Tidak usah Rin, aku sedang tidak lapar."

Aku melewati Rin tak menghiraukan panggilannya dan segera menuju kamar, membersihkan tubuhku, dan berharap dapat tidur nyenyak malam ini.

* * *

"Kalian sudah mengetahui tugas masing-masing kan? Aku bertugas sebagai ketua disini mohon kerja samanya semoga acara ini berjalan dengan baik.". Aku menjelaskan keseluruhan data dan theme acara..

"Len?" Miku bertannya.

"Iya Miku."

"Soal the King and the Queen bagaimana?"

"Itu akan di bicarakan dalam rapat berikutnya."

Aku hampir lupa soal hal itu. The God of Dionisos and The Godness of Telete, Raja dan Ratu pesta ke 99, pada festival ini. Biasanya dua orang paling bersinar dalam pesta yang akan menjadi kandidat keduanya kemudian mereka akan menunjukkan ke kompakkan mereka dan di pilih oleh murid-murid.

"Len-senpai?"

"Ah Leon kau bantu aku cari sponsor dana."

"Itu soal mudah."

"Semua mulai bekerja! 14 hari sebelum festival. Here we go!"

Semua orang meninggalkan ruang osis, hanya tersisa aku dan tumpukkan dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini.

* * *

Seseorang membuka pintu saat aku tengah memeriksa beberapa dokumen, kemudian memelukku dari belakang.

"Miku aku sedang sibuk."

Tak ada sauttan dari orang di belakangku, tunggu bau critus ini? Masa?

"Rin?"

Ia merapatkan pelukkannya.

"Iya?"

"Kenapa kau memelukku?"

Rin melonggarkan pelukkannya.

"Apakah salah seorang kakak memeluk adiknya?"

Aku tak menjawabnya.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini terus menghindariku. Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah menjadi rengking 10."

Aku tidak tahu lagi Rin, aku hampir gila dengan permainan sex gila ini. Aku hanya ingin mengakhirinya. Aku tahu ini konyol aku... Akan pergi dengan Lily ke German dengan beasiswa di sana. Aku akan menghilang dan memutuskan hubungan dengan semuanya. Karena sampai kapanpun, cintaku padamu adalah hal yang taboo. Perasaan kita tak akan pernah tertaut. Harus kah aku memberi tahumu soal keputusanku ini?

"Len?"

"Aku- tidak menghindarimu Rin, mungkin perasaanmu saja."

Aku tersenyum polos. Lagi-lagi. Aku tak berani bicara padanya.

"Lenny?"

Meiko memanggilku, Rin segera melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Mengganggu?"

"Tentu tidak Sakane-sensei, ada apa?"

"Kepala sekolah memanggilmu."

Kepala sekolah? Ada apa?

"Aku akan segera kesana. Rin aku pergi dulu."

* * *

"Ada apa kepala sekolah?"

"SeeU saja Lenny."

Gadis manis itu, SeeU, tertawa manis.

"Ada apa SeeU?"

"Aku akan kehilangganmu, aku sudah mendapatkan suratnya, kau akan pindah sekolahkan? Selamatnya jarang sekali sang Maestro ingin mengangkat murid, kau bener-benar genius Lenny. Walau sebenarnya sayang dengan surat permintaan MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) yang sudah bertengger di kantorku sejak tahun ke dua awalmu."

Aku tersenyum. Lily ternyata bergerak lebih cepat dari perkiraanku.

"Aku harap anda tak bilang hal ini ke pihak luar sebelum aku meninggalkan Jepan, SeeU."

"Aku tahu Lenny, aku tahu. Festival ini akan jadi festival terakhirmu kau tak mau menghancurkannya dengan para fansmu yang kacau karena kau akan pergi kan?"

Aku menyeringai.

"Kau sangat mengerti aku SeeU."

"Tapi jasaku tidak gratis Lenny."

SeeU mendekatkan dirinya menujuku. Hari ini akan melelahkan.

* * *

Sudah sore saja, dokumen-dokumen itu harus selesai hari ini. SeeU terlalu bersemangat, aku kehilagan waktuku, Aku segera bergegas menuju ruang osis, tapi ketika aku masuk aku melihat Mikuo tengah memeluk Rin.

"Len!?"

Teriakkan Rin menyadarkanku.

"Err- Maaf mengganggu."

Aku mengambil dokumen yang aku perlukan kemudian segera menghilang dari ruanggan itu.

Mereka berpelukkan, aku kembali mem-flashback kejadian tadi di otakku, well bukan hal yang luar biasa, kalo saja orang itu bukan Rin. Tampaknya mereka memang pacaran. Aku membuka sebuah dokumen di meja belajarku di kamar. Tak ada waktu memikirkan mereka berdua. Aku harus belajar dan menyelesaikan dokumen ini. Aku membaca dokumen itu berkali-kali namun aku tetap tidak menangkap apa-apa dari sana. Aku melihat tanggalan, 3 hari lagi festival akan berlangsung. Aku harus berjuang.

* * *

'Trrrrt'

'Trrrrrrrrt'

'Trrrrrrrrrrt'

Aduh siapa yang menelepon sepagi ini?

'Unknown Number?'

Siapa? Rin kah? Well beberapa hari ini aku memang menghindarinya dengan jelas. Tapi aku rasa dia tak akan senekat ini.

"Halo"

'Len! Pagiii!'

"Lily?"

'Yup 500.'

"Haha, ada apa?"

'Kau harus menjemputku tentu saja.'

"Baiklah, dimana?"

Aku mulai berpikir, kenapa semua orang ingin aku jemput?

**TBC**

* * *

Pojok Jawaban Review:

To Mr/Mrs/Ms billa neko:

Semoga Update ini tidak mengecewakan :D Terimakasih atas pujiannya xD Terimakasih coret"nya :D

To Mr/Mrs/Ms Yukihana Cahya:

Iya Cemburu xD Terimakasih pujiannya dan fav nya ;) Semoga Chapter ini memuaskan xD

To Mr/Mrs/Ms Alfianonymous22:

Terimakasih atas pujannya :D Semoga anda suka Chapter ini :)

To Mr/Mrs/Ms Suzu dan Suzuo (Yuzumi Suzu'o):

Wah, sedang UN ternyata, aku juga menggucapkan Gambatte buat UN kalian :D

* * *

Catatan Kaki:

Judul chapter ini i don't know karena aku bener-bener ga tau mau kasih judul apa ==a Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua :D aku rasa 2 Chapter lagi Cerita ini akan tamat. Because you all i continue writing you all are amazing :D Thanks for all you Support, Even i'm not a good writer, you all are a amazing reader :D as usual **Keep or Delete?**


End file.
